Un dia ¿Comun?
by Obed.Beltran.E
Summary: Cierta chica lleva una vida normal, pero este dia las imagenes que tenia formadas en su mente iban a cambiar... mi primer fanfic, los invito a leer si quieren descubrir de que se trata
1. Prologo

Bueno… esta es mi primera historia… así que no esperen mucha calidad, tenía mucho con esta idea en mente, y ahora que estoy un poco libre y me siento inspirado la voy a escribir… a ver que sale.

Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esta obra es por y para fans, sin ánimo de lucro

.

.

.

.

Una joven pelirroja había despertado como cualquier día de su vida, estaba en preparatoria y su vida no podía ser más normal… sin contar el hecho de que todos la conocían en su escuela, pero no por su propio merito, la conocían por su padre.

Bajo a desayunar para encontrar a su madre en la cocina, pero no la veía, lo raro fue no encontrar a su padre en la mesa, eso era raro, por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está papa?- pregunto lo más calmada posible, su madre era demasiado sensible cuando se trataba de su padre, algo relacionado con cuando tenían su edad, nunca se molestó en preguntar, esas cosas no le importaban, sabía que sus padres se amaban por más que ambos dijeran no entenderse.

-No lo sé… si no está aquí tal vez este con su otra familia…- el tono de su madre era claramente el de molestia, algo había pasado, eso era más obvio que el hecho de que el cielo es azul.

-Entonces… ¿está en su estudio?-

-Lo más seguro… llámalo y dile que venga a desayunar, que yo tengo que atender la cafetería y si no lo sacamos de ahí rápido, se va a morir de hambre- su tono había cambiado, ahora sonaba resignada, como si la costumbre hubiera superado a su molestia, era lo mismo de toda la vida, llevaban 18 años casados, la habían tenido un año después de casarse, y ella no sabía cómo había pasado, era imposible considerando la actitud de su padre.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia el estudio de su padre, la puerta negra que separaba a su familia, la había tratado de derribar de pequeña, pero siempre que lo intentaba su padre abría la puerta en el último segundo, la miraba con una sonrisa, y eso era suficiente para la niña, y seguía pasando, por eso le pareció raro que cuando se acercó a la puerta esta no se abriera, estaba cerrada y de detrás de la puerta se sentía un olor raro… olía a quemado…

-MAMA! El estudio de papa huele a quemado!- Se sentía desesperada, era raro, nunca antes había pasado algo así, escucho los pasos apresurados de su madre y cuando la miro sintió miedo, su madre nunca había puesto esa mirada, estaba claramente desesperada, sus ojos marrones habían perdido el brillo de siempre, sintió ganas de llorar, hasta que escucharon ruido del otro lado de la puerta, alguien estaba tosiendo.

No lo pensaron dos veces y trataron de abrirla, su madre la golpeo hasta que venció el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió, y lo que miraron las hizo sentir mejor, pero a la vez las hizo enfadar, su padre estaba tirado en el suelo, había humo en el cuarto, pero 24 pantallas y 24 consolas estaban encendidas, su padre había activado su "modo dios de las conquistas", y alguno de sus juegos había explotado, obligándolo a tratar de evitar que algo le pasara a la casa, se había acercado para apagar el fuego, pero el humo lo había hecho retirarse, el fuego ya había pasado, pero a costa de su ropa, él estaba lleno de ceniza, tosiendo, pero a su madre pareció no importarle que estuviera jugando galges, simplemente corrió hacia el con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tonto, ¿por qué no saliste antes del cuarto?, que habríamos hecho si algo te hubiera pasado- le partió el corazón la escena, su madre estaba llorando.

-Tenia *cof* que *cof* guardar la partida…- lo había hecho, la había cagado, todo el sufrimiento de su madre se convirtió en ira.

-¿Por qué no te matas? Katsuragi Keima-san…- Su voz denotaba odio, y para su padre esa frase representaba mucho, le había sonreído a su madre, y lo que vino después era algo que ella no sabía que fuera a afectarla tanto.

-La primera vez que me dijiste eso terminamos tomando te durante horas- esa sonrisa que había puesto, las mataba a las dos, Katsuragi Ayumi y su madre quedaban rendidas ante esa rara, muy rara sonrisa.

…

Después de lo que había pasado, su familia regreso a la normalidad, Ayumi y su padre comían su desayuno mientras Katsuragi Chihiro los miraba desde la cocina, con la cara recargada en las manos, la situación era común para ellos, pero nunca nadie había entendido como es que precisamente la chica que más lo insultaba termino casada con él, ni siquiera ella lo entendía, pero entendía meno su existencia, su padre parecía tan serio y distante que era una locura imaginar que habían tenido relaciones, y si lo habían hecho, que aun las tuvieran, la duda la llevo a preguntar…

-Mamá, ¿cómo es que convenciste a Papá de que se acostara contigo?- la inocencia adornaba la pregunta, pero la respuesta de su madre le hizo cambiar su imagen de su padre

-Nunca tuve la necesidad de convencerlo, Keima puede ser un friki, pero nunca ha dejado de ser un hombre- lo había dicho con una sonrisa, y cuando lo miro a el su mundo se vino abajo, su padre estaba sonriendo, y estaba claramente sonrojado, no lo soporto más, termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo a la escuela, su madre empezó a reír.

-me recuerda tanto a Ayumi, siempre sale corriendo- Ante la mención de su compañera de clases, Keima agacho su cabeza, Chihiro sabia porque, aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho, conquistar a chicas que no lo recordaban, y las que lo hacían seguían molestándolo, pero una se había distanciado de ellos, a ella le dolía, pero lo entendía, Takahara Ayumi seguía enamorada de Keima, igual que las otras huéspedes de las Diosas, pero ella había ganado, la "chica normal" había ganado el amor incondicional de Dios.

Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazo por la espalda, sintió su mano tocar las suyas, era muy poco expresivo, pero con pocas acciones le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, tanto que ella nunca le reprochaba nada, bueno, casi nada, había una cosa que aún no entendía.

-Keima, ¿cómo es posible que con lo poco que se vende en la cafetería, sigamos viviendo como si nada, aun con todos los juegos que compras?- había verdadera duda en su pregunta, pero el solo se limitó a sonreír y contestar.

-Me pagan por jugar galges, hemos vivido casi 20 años del dinero que gano por crear guías y jugar videojuegos- estaba totalmente sorprendida, era la cosa más estúpida que le había dicho jamás, pero ahora entendía el sin fin de horas que pasaba jugando.

-entonces quieres decir que ganas dinero haciendo lo que te gusta, ¿debe de ser genial para ti, no?-

-era genial cuando era joven, hace años que le perdí el gusto a los galges- se levantó y fue a su cuarto, seguramente a dormir, dejándola con la boca abierta, Katsuragi Keima le había perdido el gusto a las chicas 2D, y ella no lo entendía, habían sido su vida durante tanto tiempo, y ahora era diferente, jugaba galges porque era la mejor forma de ganar dinero.

Chihiro fue detrás de Keima, pensando completamente diferente de él, ese día había sido un día de cambios en la casa de la familia Katsuragi.

…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ruido que no la dejaba en paz, el anciano Kodama vociferaba cosas como que nunca había esperado pasar por los mismo dos veces, ella había aprendido a ignorarlo, ya había tenido suficiente de que le arruinaran los ratos en los que podía estar así.

-Katsuragi Ayumi! Guarda tu juego en este instante, ya tuve suficiente con tu padre como para que ahora tenga que aguantarte a ti!- chupo los dientes, odiaba que la compararan con su padre, si bien ambos se la pasaban jugando en clase, ella no vivía en el mundo 2D, tenía una vida como cualquier otra chica, pero nunca la dejaban jugar en clase, no lo entendía.

-Dejare de jugar cuando su clase se vuelva interesante- seguía jugando, y Kodama seguía gritando, era una alumna de excelencia, se merecía que la dejaran jugar, ella era la Diosa de los juegos Otome, había conquistado a miles de chicos, una clase de inglés no podía ser más interesante que la conquista que tenía enfrente, ajusto sus lentes y siguiendo la trama de su juego, una frase salió de sus labios.

-Ya puedo ver el final…-

Y así como el color de cabello de su abuela, había algo que Katsuragi Ayumi había heredado de su padre, para ella era natural conquistar a los chicos de los videojuegos, y de su madre había heredado la normalidad como chica, era en todo caso, el resultado del destino, y de varias horas de tomar té, que terminaron en un cuarto, por obra de su abuela Mari que había puesto algo diferente en él te de sus padres aquel día en que su madre lo había invitado a tomar té.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero sus rewievs, tal vez con un poco de ánimo e inspiración convierta este one show en una historia de la hija que muchos esperaban pero que nadie miro xD

Hasta otra y gracias por leer!


	2. 1- El Regreso

Bueno gente que me dan un poco de su tiempo para leer esto, eh decidido darle seguimiento al one-shot (que por un error de escritura llame one-show D: )

Vamos a empezar lento, primero estaré visualizando las posibilidades de una historia para Ayumi(la hija de Keima) y tratare de ser lo más fiel al manga, al menos en este capítulo solo introduciré algunas cosas que me gustaría a la historia, aparecerán los hij s de las conquistas de Keima, aunque dejare los apellidos de las madres para que sea más fácil identificarlos, hay un truco con sus nombres que me gustaría agregar, que vendría siendo el "recuerdo" que dejo Keima en todas sus conquistas, me gustaría contar con su opinión

Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

Cap. 1.- El regreso: Declaración de guerra

Había pasado ya una semana, su madre le había dado un sermón pues la llamaron de la escuela por pasársela jugando en clase de inglés, y para sufrimiento de la chica, le había escondido todos sus juegos, había sido una semana dura, su tía Eri había ido a visitarlos, pero todo termino en una pelea entre Eri y su madre, pues su tía había querido cocinar, los Katsuragi tenían sus límites y trataban de no pasarlos, el límite de Katsuragi Eri era precisamente, la entrada a la cocina.

Hacía años que sabía que sus padres habían estudiado juntos, pero había algo que también había aprendido, nunca preguntar sobre su vida antes de ser novios, no sabía nada de ello, ni de las compañeras de la banda que su madre había formado, sus padres obviamente le ocultaban algo, con el tiempo aprendió que preguntar estaba de más, siempre que lo hacía le respondían con evasivas y su padre se encerraba, era mejor dejarlo así.

Estaba en la escuela hablando con sus amigas, y riéndose de ellas cuando empezaron a acosar a uno de sus compañeros de clase, Aoyama Keio un chico rubio que a ella no le caía bien, demasiado altanero y egoísta para su gusto.

Kodama entro al salón de clases y todos se sentaron, Ayumi estaba a punto de sacar su videojuego cuando recordó que ese día no tenía por qué estar ahí Kodama, Nagase-sensei debería de estar ahí y no el.

-Yo sé que esto es extraño para todos, pero Nagase-Sensei fue llamada a dar clases en otra preparatoria, dijo que no quería preocuparlos y que era mejor así, estoy aquí para presentarles a su nueva profesora, estuvo en esta clase hace 19 años, puede pasar!- Kodama llamo a la nueva profesora, llevaba su cabello corto y una diadema rosa, Ayumi había sido educada para respetar o al menos para dar una buena primera impresión, así que se contuvo de sacar su juego y presto atención a la nueva profesora.

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Takahara Ayumi, encantada de conocerlos, como ya les dijo Kodama-sensei, estudie aquí hace 19 años, estuve en esta misma clase y créanme que nunca lo olvidare, pase muchas cosas aquí, incluso, mi primer amor fue en este salón- Takahara-sensei camino hasta quedar parada al lado de Ayumi y puso el dedo índice en su mesa- Él se sentaba aquí…-lo decía con nostalgia y como si le doliera, sacudió la cabeza y retomo su tono inicial

-Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, comenzare por pasar lista para irlos conociendo, muchas gracias Kodama-sensei, ya puede retirarse- le sonrió a Kodama y este salió del salón de clases dejándola a ella a cargo del grupo, tomo la lista y empezó a decir los nombres de todos mientras ponía una marca en los presentes, de repente se quedó callada.

-Esto no puede ser…- Ayumi miro a la profesora extrañada, a lo que ella sabía, la siguiente en la lista era ella –Katsuragi… Ayumi-

-Aquí – Ayumi contesto pero no pudo evitar sentirse rara, su profesora la miraba como quien mira un muerto, después de unos segundos que para Ayumi parecieron horas, la profesora siguió pasando lista, al terminar comenzó la clase, pero de una u otra forma, Ayumi sentía las miradas que la profesora le daba, se sentía extraña.

Al terminar la clase, mientras Takahara-sensei guardaba sus cosas, ella comenzó a jugar, pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro así que se giró para encontrar a uno de sus compañeros diciéndole cosas

-Katsuragi, la sensei te está llamando- Ayumi se giró para encontrar la mirada de su profesora.

-Katsuragi, que te pasaba para que no me escucharas?-

-Lo siento sensei, estaba jugando un juego- al decir eso escucho las risas de sus amigos y para su sorpresa también escucho la de Ayumi-Sensei

-Entonces si estaba en lo correcto, Katsuragi, podrías ir a verme a la sala de maestros al finalizar las clases?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Ayumi se alegró, al menos no se había molestado con ella.

-si sensei- dijo lo más calmada que pudo, se sentía nerviosa por alguna razón.

Ayumi-sensei salió del aula y en ese instante sus amigas se acercaron a ella y le lanzaron preguntas

-Oye Ayu-chan, conoces a la profesora?-

-No, nunca la había visto, que tenga mí mismo nombre no significa que la conozca-

-Pero ella parece conocerte a ti, incluso se la pasó toda la clase lanzándote miradas-

-lo que yo quiero saber es para que quiera hablar contigo, si hoy no estuviste jugando con tus novios-

-QUE NO SON MIS NOVIOS! Son juegos! No mezcles los juegos con la realidad!- Odiaba cuando sus amigos le hablaban así, la hacía sentir como una friki, y ella por supuesto no lo era.

-Vale, vale, ya llego el profesor, hay que irnos a sentar-

Al finalizar las clases Ayumi hizo lo que le habían pedido y fue a la sala de maestros donde encontró a su nueva profesora sentada esperándola con una sonrisa

-Para que quería verme profesora?- pregunto Ayumi nerviosa, no quería que llamaran de nuevo a su madre, eso sería una semana más sin juegos, y ella no lo soportaría.

-Solo quería hablar contigo, de cierto modo me interesas- le dijo Ayumi sensei con una sonrisa –Sabes por qué tus padres te pusieron ese nombre?-

-Nunca me lo han dicho, siempre me evitan cuando lo pregunto- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Tu madre es pelirroja? O tu cabello es teñido?- Ayumi-sensei seguía sonriendo

-Mi abuela es pelirroja, por eso mi cabello es así- empezó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones para tratar de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Bueno, bueno- en ese momento Ayumi-sensei se puso seria y eso a ella la hizo sentir aún más nerviosa –Como está tu padre?- y con esa pregunta la dejo impresionada.

-Conoce a mi padre?- pregunto Ayumi con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Katsuragi Keima, si, lo conozco, estudiamos juntos aquí -

-Y como sabe que él es mi padre? Bien podría ser hija de Katsuragi Eri- después de eso Ayumi-sensei empezó a reír

-Porque Eri nunca tendría un hijo, idolatra a su hermano, si pudiera se habría casado con el- Ayumi perdió todo rastro de nerviosismo, definitivamente estaban hablando de la misma persona, su tía Eri siempre mostraba un amor más allá del fraternal hacia su padre, aunque nunca había llegado a hacer algo mas allá, era el estereotipo de persona tonta, pero ella también conocía sus límites.

-Entonces no puedo mentir- suspiro – Sensei…-

-Llámame Ayumi por favor- pidió sonriendo

-Ayumi-sensei, como supo de quien era hija?- seguía jugando con un mechón de su cabello, aunque esto le moviera las gafas

-Tu apellido, solo conozco un Katsuragi en esta ciudad, aparte que apenas termino la clase empezaste a jugar, al menos eres más prudente que tu padre, aunque tengo malas referencias de ti por Kodama, dicen los profesores que es al único al que no prestas atención, y con el único que sacas tu juego en clase- Ayumi-sensei estaba sonriendo, pero a la vez se veía triste.

-Eso se lo gano el, sus clases son aburridas- Ayumi hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos, su maestra empezó a reír.

-Definitivamente eres su hija, hablar y haces cosas como el, bueno, eso fue todo, puedes retirarte, gracias por pasar a hablar conmigo- se giró hacia su escritorio y despidió a Ayumi con la mano, esta salió de la sala de profesores y se fue directamente a su casa, su padre tenía muchas cosas que responder.

En la sala de profesores, Takahara Ayumi soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos

-Así que si no me hubiera rendido, tal vez ella sería mi hija…- con esto se dejó caer sobre la mesa, habían sido demasiados recuerdos en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando llego a su casa, Ayumi fue a buscar a su padre, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, fue a la cafetería pero solo estaba ahí su madre, así que tuvo que preguntarle

-Mamá, donde esta papá?-

-Salió hace rato, lo necesitas para algo?- Chihiro parecía aburrida, el café estaba solo y su padre no estaba, su madre no tenía nada más que hacer que estar parada detrás de la barra

-Paso algo hoy en la escuela, una nueva profe…-en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la madre de Ayumi se giró a ver quién era, no era su padre, nunca entraba por la puerta de la cafetería.

-Bienvenid… AYUMI!- su madre apunto con su dedo a quien acababa de entrar, ahí se encontraba Takahara Ayumi, que miraba con una sonrisa a Chihiro.

-Así que al final lo soportaste y te casaste con Otomegane- Ayumi miro con una sonrisa a su amiga, hacía años que no se veían.

-Disculpa Ayumi, pero como acabas de llamar a mi esposo?-Ayumi tembló, su madre estaba enojada, ella no entendía por qué, si ni siquiera entendía lo que significaba esa palabra.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que ahora te molestaba que lo llamaran así, aunque tú fuiste quien le puso ese apodo al friki de gafas- entonces Ayumi también se molestó, ahora entendía, había ofendido a su padre de alguna forma, no se pudo quedar callada y respondió casi gritando.

-Como se atreve a ofender a mi padre, quien se cree usted que es?- se contenía por gritar, definitivamente esa mujer se estaba tomando muchas libertades

-Su esposa- …

Y explotaron, Ayumi y Chihiro gritaron al unísono

-Tú no eres su esposa!- en definitiva había algo que ellas dos compartían, su temperamento

-Valla, valla de verdad es tu hija, Kosaka Chihiro- Ayumi había dicho eso con desprecio, como si tuviera una ira acumulada de años

-Katsuragi, mi nombre es Katsuragi Chihiro, y lo sabes, ahora dime que quieres antes de que Keima llegue, si te ve aquí seguro que no lo saco de su estudio en una semana- Chihiro se había calmado, pero seguía sonando molesta, su amiga de la infancia había llegado a su casa diciendo cosas horribles, no lo podía creer.

-Eh venido a ver quién era la madre de Ayumi, aunque por su nombre debí haberlo sabido-

-Ese nombre se lo puso Keima, no yo- un misterio resuelto, ahora Ayumi sabia quien le había puesto ese nombre, pero aun no sabía el por qué.

-y he venido por otra cosa, Chihiro, hace años no lo hice, pero no quiero seguir fingiendo que no me importa… he venido a por él, esta vez voy a luchar por mi amor, como no lo hice hace 19 años- Ayumi creyó ver un relámpago entre los ojos de su profesora y su madre, definitivamente no entendía nada.

-No tiene sentido que lo hagas, yo gane, hace 19 años Keima me puso este anillo- mostro su mano izquierda a Ayumi-sensei – y desde ese día, YO GANE!- su madre se veía enojada, nerviosa y para su sorpresa, con miedo.

Cuando por fin entendió lo que había pasado ella también lo sintió, eso había sido…

Una declaración de Guerra…

Bueno ahí está, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si sienten que estuvo muy forzado, me agradaría saber sus opiniones, serán de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
